


Time's Up

by katieluvanime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s five minutes to midnight.  It’s time for them to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned this so many things would be different!
> 
> Warnings: Spoiler for Season 3
> 
> Note: I have no idea why I wrote this!

It’s five minutes till midnight.

He’s perched on the bed, his hands clenched in his lap. Tears streak quietly down his face as he tries not to look at him. He looks at the wall in front of him, the only sounds his hushed hitched breaths. 

He can almost hear them coming; they are scratching at the glass. The other doesn't hear them; he just sits there in his quiet agony. He still believes he can save him, though deep in his heart he knows it’s not true. 

He has four minutes left, he thinks as he moves to sit beside him on the bed. The other scoots away, leaving space between them. He is angry at himself, at the world, and was hurting more then he could ever say. But his eyes held the whole truth. He was dying inside, just as much as the man beside him was going to die…

In three minutes…

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Please…”

“Hush.”

Two minutes to go, and he stands to pace the room. He hears them more clearly now. They are pushing at the window, deep gouges clearly seen. The other is still sitting on the bed, silent. His hands are over his face, his shoulder’s shaking as he tries to control his sobs. He walks to him and takes him in his arms, holding him close for the last time.

They spent their whole lives together, fighting evil and fighting each other. They were closer then two people could ever be. 

One more minute. One more minute. 

The red numbers flash at the clock. The glass is breaking now, small chunks shattering to the ground. He shouldn't be here for this. He shouldn't see what is to come.

He rises to his feet, taking the other with him. He ignores the protests, the shaking, the tears. He doesn't want to go, doesn't want to leave him alone. They are at the open door when the glass shatters.

When there is no time left.

“Dean, please-”

He pushes him out into the hall and slams the door between them. He hears his brother screaming, his fists pounding at the wood, and the snarls of the hell beasts at his back. 

“I love you Sammy.”

THE END


End file.
